Untitled for now
by Charade the Tempest King
Summary: Tai, Matt, and T.K. wake up in the same bed naked, with no memory of the night before. a twist of an ending. Implied Shonen ai. M to be safe. I'll gladly accept ideas for a title! The first in The Unintentional Threesomes series


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Charade is obviously me. This is my plot. It makes me laugh. By the way, Tai and Matt are twelve. T.K. is 8. Also, they are in the Digital World, as odd as it might seem.**

"Ughh…" Tai groaned sitting up in the bed.

Charade sat in a chair at the foot of the bed grinning.

"Good morning Tai." He said grinning even more.

Tai blinked a couple of times, grimacing, then asked, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? Hmmm… What about last night? Do you remember anything from then?"

"Ummmmmm… No. Why am I so sore? Did we have a fight?"

Charade ginned even more, barley able to contain his glee. "Well, for starters, does anything seem off?"

"Ummmmmmm…"

"I'll give you a hint, look down."

Tai looks down and sees that he isn't wearing a shirt. (Remember, Tai is sitting in a bed, so he can't see everything)

"So I'm not wearing a shirt, even if that is odd. What's the big deal?

"Look lower."

So Tai lifts the covers up a bit, and notices that he isn't wearing anything else. The blood drains from his face. He's naked. And there is a guy sitting at the end of the bed. Smiling.

'Oh, My God.'

Suddenly, movement on the other side of the bed. A person rose up. Blond hair. (Very messy I might add) Matt.

Charade merely smiled.

What little color was left in Tai's face went away. He felt like fainting.

"Ughhh…" Matt groaned sitting up. The covers fell away a tad, revealing that he too, had no shirt.

"What happened?" Matt asked

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Charade asked

"Not really. So…. Who are you?"

"I'll explain that in a moment, but first, does anything seem amiss?"

"Well," he notices Tai, "Why is Tai in my bed, and not wearing a shirt?"

Tai could only whimper.

"I meant about yourself."

"Hmmmmmmm… Well, I am a little sore. Did we have a fight?"

Charade sighs and shakes his head. "Look down."

Matt does so and notices that he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Well, I'm not wearing a shirt. Is that what you meant?"

"Look lower."

Meanwhile, Tai is having a heart attack, realizing that by these questions, Matt is naked too. A million questions went through Tai's head.

Matt lifted the covers slightly and noticed his lack of clothing. He too became extremely pale. He slowly turned and looked at Tai, who was averting his gaze. Matt's eyes widened. He started hyperventilating, thinking horrible thoughts. Tai decided to speak first.

"What the hell is going on here? Did we…."

Before he finished his question, (which he wasn't planning on finishing anyway) there was movement in the middle of the two. Matt and Tai looked at each other in horror, both thinking, 'Oh God, what happened' and, 'What now?'

A small blond head poked out from beneath the blankets. "Hi, Big Brother." The head said sleepily.

Matt became ghost-like, he was so pale. His brother, his little brother of 8, was lying in-between him and Tai, both of who were nude.

"T.K. wake up!" Matt said

"No, Matt. We can't let him see anything." Tai shouted

"Why are you shouting so early? And what can't I see?" T.K., now awake, asked

"Nothing, T.K. go back to sleep." Matt said, glaring at Tai

"I'm awake now." T.K. said sitting up, showing that he was also shirtless.

"Oh no." Tai whimpered

Matt simply stared, on the verge of tears.

"Good Morning T.K. How are you?" Charade asked, grinning evilly

"Oh, good morning. My butt's a little sore, but…what's wrong Matt?"

Tai, being the leader he is, decided to take the initiative again.

"Alright. Who are you, and why are matt T.K. and I in the same bed naked and sore?"

T.K. looked at Tai, and asked, "Naked?" He then looked at himself and saw that he was nude.

A blush came to his cheeks, as although he knew nothing of sex, he didn't want to be seen naked. Especially by his brother.

"Alright," Charade started "I have many names, but you may call me Charade. About me is none of your business, but I'm...special. I have certain powers, let's just leave it at that. I am fascinated by your little group. In fact I have been watching you for a while. I noticed that you three were separated by the others and were near this little village where I was. I decided to find you and bring you here. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"No."

"Nope."

T.K. just shook his head.

"Hmmmmm. Well, once here, I asked if you were hungry. You all said yes, so I took you to the Bar and Grill here. I jokingly ordered shots. Little did I know that we would actually get them. Tai, you drank it like you should, Matt, you sipped it, and T.K. asked what it was.Tai ordered another round, and pretty soon you were completely drunk. And who knew that little T.K. could drink the whole bar dry."

"WHAT!" Matt exploded

"Well, you actually encouraged him. You, also quite drunk, wanted to see how much he could drink. I'm glad I lived nearby, for you were hanging off each other. In fact, Tai and Matt fell on top of the other, and ended up kissing."

Tai and Matt both blushed at this. T.K. just stayed silent.

"Anyhoo, once inside my house, I led you to the spare bedroom. I decided to lock you in, just incase you decide to do something drastic. Of course I wasn't thinking that kind of drastic. You see, my room is right next to yours, and I could hear everything that was said. Of course your words were slurred, but I understood. Tai you said that you enjoyed that little kiss. Matt agreed, and T.K. whined that he wanted a kiss. Tai said ok. A moment of silence. Then I could hear the sounds of two people making out."

"Wait? Who was making out?" Tai asked

"You and T.K."

"What!" exclaimed Tai

"You did what to T.K.!" came from Matt

"Oh, it gets better. Then Matt said, "Stop Tai, your making me horny."

"W-w-w-what!" Matt stuttered

"Tai then said, "Well, you kiss him then." I'm assuming you did because you said, "Thanks."

later

Everyone in that room was scarred from what was told to them.

"Well, I guess that's everything. Oh your clothes are on those chairs. And I also sent a message to the others in your group, they should be here soon, so get dressed." Charade said while leaving.

Once he was gone, a silence fell over the room. No one could speak.

"I suppose that we better get dressed." Matt said

"Yeah." Tai agreed

They started to move out of the bed, but stopped. Paranoid.

"W-w-well...If we really did do all of that...stuff. Then I guess we have seen each other. We can get dressed in front of each other."

"Didn't he say that the others would be here soon?" T.K. asked

"Oh no! We have to get dressed and quickly. We have no choice but to see each other. C'mon." Tai said before getting up.

Matt looked at Tai's face, and felt his eyes drifting downward. He tried to stop, but couldn't. Then all he could do was stare, when his eyes met Tai's member. He then got out of the bed, but was still staring. Once Matt had stood up, Tai then followed Matt's suit. T.K., being in the middle, got to see both at the same time. Being the kid he was, T.K. simply stood up on the bed. Matt and Tai's eyes then shot towards T.K.

"Hey! Remember that the others are coming? We need to get dressed now." said Tai

They bolted towards their clothes, but weren't really paying attention to what article of clothing was who's. Tai ended up with T.K.'s underwear, Matt's shirt, and his own shorts. Matt got Tai's briefs and shirt, and T.K.'s shorts. T.K. wore Matt's boxers (which surprisingly fit) and shorts, and his own shirt.

They rushed out of the door, praying that their friends weren't there yet. Luckily they weren't. Charade was merely sitting on a couch. He smiled at the three, who were breathing hard.

"Now, I must depart, but your friends should be here momentarily. Goodbye." he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving an envelope behind, that read, "Do not open until your friends arrive"

A few minutes later, the rest of the group arrived.

"Hi guys!" Sora said when seeing them.

"H-h-hi S-S-Sora." stuttered Tai.

"Are you okay? You beet red."

"Were fine! Nothings wrong, is there Tai?" Matt said hurriedly

"N-n-no, nothings wrong."

"What's this?" Izzy asked picking up the envelope.

"Give it to me." Tai said

Once handed over, Tai opened the envelope to find a note. It read,

'Read this aloud.' so Tai started to. 'I wanted to thank you three for giving me a wonderful laugh. You are so easy to fool. Absolutely nothing happened between you three. I made the who thing up. You did not get drunk.' to this Sora exclaimed, "What, drunk?" 'You did not have wild and rough sex.' Everyone's eyes widened at this. 'In fact I found you three, knocked you unconscious and erased your memory. I then made your body sore by having your mind think that your...areas were violated severely. Remember when I said I was special? I am telepathic and telekinetic. So thanks for the laugh and enjoy yourselves. I hope that I kindled some feelings between you three. Goodbye, my prank.'

Tai crumpled up the note and punched the nearest wall. Matt groaned an T.K. sighed

"Ummmmmmm...I hate to break up your moment, but why are you wearing each other's clothes?"

**A/N: Did you like it? Review!**


End file.
